


Embracing The Gray

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, Dominant Rey, Dominatrix, F/M, Interrogation, Retelling, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: What if Rey was a Knight of Ren? What if it was Ben who was captured by the First Order to locate Luke Skywalker? This is a story where roles are reversed and things may or may not pan out the same way in the original story. Again, let me know what you guys think. Vote, comment, you know the drill. ☺?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Obi Wan's Pov...

The old Jedi's robes felt hot and unbelievably warm as he held the hand of his seven year old grandson in the midday sun of the Jakku landscape. Young Ben's parents, Force rest their souls, had both been killed fighting for the rebel alliance, and when he found the boy, he sensed right away that he was strong with the Force.

No, the old Jedi Master decided then and there. He would not sacrifice yet another bright light of the Force to this foolhardy political war, particularly with Emperor Palpatine's order 66 still in effect.

Nimma Outpost loomed up ahead, and as soon as they got there, Ben asked, "Where are we going, grandpa?"

"To see a friend, son," Obi Wan replied, more sharply than he intended. "Now, go play with the other kids, I have business to take care of."

Young Ben Kenobi looked up at him with bright hopeful eyes. "And then we can have icecream?" He asked.

Obi Wan Kenobi looked down at this little boy, and saw so much of his illegal wife Satine and their daughter Ilsa in this boy, who was already too smart for his own good. Ilsa had dark chocolate eyes that seemed to see through a person, rather than at them. But Ben looked like his father with his pale coloring, and dark brown hair. Obi Wan was thankful that he looked nothing like a Kenobi in the end, and that the Empire wouldn't think to look for Force sensitive people here.

Obi Wan favored Ben with a gentle, strained smile and said kindly, "Yes, then we can have ice cream. Now, go play."

The old Jedi walked with heavy feet up to the shack that marked Unkar Plutt's place of business. The old Jedi knocked on the sign, and he heard some grumbling before an unbelievably palid, obscenely obese man in a greasy white shirt too small for him, and brown pants that he always had to keep hitching up to cover up his fat ass, appeared before him.

"Hello there," Obi Wan greeted in his usual clipped polite voice. Unkar Plutt looked at him with suspicion, and grumbled about Force users and their stupid wars.

"Hey, y'self, Jedi," Plutt said gruffly. "Didja bring th' boy?"

"Yes, I did," Obi Wan said, and pointed to the dark haired little boy in brown padawan robes, playing tag with the other outpost children. Plutt studied young Ben almost hungrily, and he had a fleeting thought of taking the boy with him to Tatooine to train him in secret while he was in exile.

But no, alas, he could not; it was far too risky. "How much ye' got on you old witch?"

Obi Wan scowled at the slur against the Jedi order. But he kept his mouth shut, he was here on business, nothing more. "Will forty thousand First Order credits be enough to keep your silence about his origins when he comes of age?"

Plutt's eyes widened with an appreciative gleam as he laughed and said, "Ha! Fer that amounta credits I'd sell m' own ma so ye can have a tumble wit her! Jus' jokin', monk. I can see why y'd wanta hide yer shame, as ye call it. Well, hand it over an' ye can be on your merry way."

The old Jedi Master handed over the credits, and now was the time to say his final goodbyes to his only grandson Ben Kenobi. He paid for some ice cream, and after the treats were eaten, Obi Wan said that he had to go away for a while, but he would be back one of these days.

Young Ben did not cry, even at seven, he was used to hiding his emotions behind an impassive face. The only emotion he betrayed was one of deep sadness.

The old Jedi Master hugged the young boy tightly, and as he walked away to board his ship, Ben tried to run after him, screaming, COME BACK!!!COME BACK!!!COME BACK!!"

Plutt caught the boy's arm and yelled at him, "Quiet, boy!"

But the boy kept screaming and crying his silent tears, as Ben Kenobi watched his grandfather, Obi Wan Kenobi, famous Jedi Master and master of Anakin Skywalker, fly out of Jakku's atmosphere as if the very devil was on his trail. Ben never saw his grandfather again...


	2. Chapter 2

Poe's Pov...

Tarsa Outpost* was a little shithole in the middle of the Jakku desert, but the tall, olive toned, handsome x-wing pilot wasn't there to check out the scenery, he was there on a secret mission from General Organa herself: to retrieve the map to Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. BB-8, the new model astro droid followed closely behind him, occasionally beeping and expressing his disquiet about this mission.

"I know, I know, buddy," Poe said quietly, "But we _have_ to get this holo drive from the General's contact, and then we can go."

The tent/hovel of Lor San Tekka, Poe's contact on Jakku, lay on the furthest side of town. _Of course, the old man would choose the most remote part of the village to live in. You didn't think this would be easy, did you? Force forbid._

He knocked on the door flap, and a dude who looked to be as old as freaking Moses, came out wearing dark, ratty looking robes. "Ah, so you're the pilot. Were you followed?"

"Nah, me and BB-8 got here easy peasy," Poe said in his usual cocksure manner.

Lors chuckled goodnaturedly and shook his head. "Well, come on in, boy, I've got air bread baking and good bantha soup."

Poe grinned. "Yeah, that sounds...real good, sir."

BB-8 beeped his amusement at his owner's disgust at such a meal, but Poe Dameron had never been one to turn down a free meal.

They went inside the hut/hovel, and Poe found the soup and bread kind of grainy and the bantha meat gamey, but he swallowed it down, and drank his water like a polite guest. When they were done with the meal, Lors San Tekka untied a necklace hanging about his neck, and took out the holo drive from a hidden place in the pendant.

"Luke gave that to me for safekeeping, boy, and whatever you do, don't let the First Order get their hands on it. Hand it only to General Organa herself. Understand?" Lor explained.

"I do, sir," Poe said. "Come here, BB-8. You hang on to it for me until we get back to the base, alright?"

BB-8 rolled to him, and opened a little compartment in his belly. Poe placed the holo drive in there, and then he heard the telltale sounds of ships entering the planet's atmosphere.

"You need to go. Now! Quickly, out the back way! Oh no, they sent... _her_." Lor said, hurriedly.

"Who?"  
"Ashara Ren."  
"A woman? Big deal!"

Lors San Tekka all but shoved Poe out the back door, and shouted, "You need to leave...Now!"

Poe fled just as First Order ships landed, and ordered BB-8 to escape, and he would find him later. The droid left very reluctantly, and he was about to board his ship when stormtroopers punched and kicked him.

Poe watched a sleek Command ship land, and out strolled a tall masked woman with a unique red cross guard lightsaber, leading her own group of stormtroopers. 

From what Poe could see of the woman's tightly corseted figure, and nicely shaped bosom, she had a good figure under those robes. _Are you serious, man?? She's leading this raiding party and you want to get under her robes! Dude, how desperate are you?!_

The old man bravely came outside, half dragged out by two stormtroopers. "Ashara Ren," The old man said sadly. "But that is not your true name, my child. You may have become dark, but you did not start out that way."

Ashara sighed, and said robotically, "I did not come light years out of my way to reminisce, old man. The map. Where is it?"

"In a place you will never find." Lor San Tekka said defiantly.

Ashara laughed coldly, "Ah. Famous last words."

The woman whirled her unique red lightsaber, and cut the old man in half diagonally. Poe winced at the woman's ruthlessness.

A silver chromed stormtrooper approached Ashara Ren, and said, "This is the x-wing pilot my men caught trying to escape back to the rebels."

Ashara turned off her lightsaber, and knelt in the dirt until their faces were level. "Ah yes, the one sent on the mission. The map, rebel. Where is it?"

"Ask me nicely sweet cheeks and you might get it," Poe quipped.

Ashara stood, and punched Poe in the face, hard. "Bring him on board. The rest you may destroy if you like."

"Yes, Commander Ren," The chrome stormtrooper said, and Poe had to shut his eyes against the village being slaughtered on this bitch's orders. He was given over to be beaten up repeatedly by Ashara's men.

"Leave his face, men," Ashara said, with amusement. "I like it. But don't tax him too much, I have...plans for him."

Poe watched the female Sith go up front of the ship and began giving orders in a voice that brooked no trespass. Poe then understood why the old dude was afraid of her, she truly was a monster, a dangerous one at that, because she was strong in the Force. Poe just prayed that BB-8 got to a safe place to deliver the map to General Organa. Otherwise, his suffering would all be for nothing...

A.N. : * I don't know the name of the first Jakku village, sorry, so I made up a name...


	3. Chapter 3

Ben's Pov...

Dawn...Another day, another day on this hot as hell planet. Ben had dreamed of the girl again. The one with the piercing black eyes, and gorgeous black hair, sprawled across dark silk pillows as he took her rough just how she liked it.

" _Oh gods, Ben_!" She screamed, clenching around his cock as she clutched his shoulder, biting into it as she came down off her her high. He followed soon after, moaning a name he couldn't hear, and then the words, " _I love you_."

" _I_ _know_ ," She said, kissing him passionately, as they laid in bed together. Then he woke up...on Jakku, in his rusted out AT-AT. Predictably, he woke up with a fierce erection. Ben went outside, jerked himself off and took a shower.

He picked out his supplies for the journey out to the graveyard, as all the scavengers lovingly called the ruined masses of old Empire ships that still had lots of valuable parts on it to sell for rations to survive on. He grabbed his net, water canteen, and his trusty walking staff. Ben sniffed the air. Another hot dry day. It rained maybe three times all year on Jakku, but this was not going to be one of those days.

Ben got on his handmade speeder, and headed out early to scale one of the big stardestroyers. He scaled the levels with his rope and grappling hook, and was about score some real finds. He brought them back, and got out of the ship quickly. Yep, midday was coming, and the other scavengers would be coming around to pick this place clean like vultures picking at a corpse.

He got on his little makeshift sled, and slid down the steep sand dune towards his waiting speeder. He piled all his finds in the cargo net, and headed for town. Ben then cleaned the parts for presentation, and waited his turn for his portions for the day.

Unkar Plutt, a disgusting, lecherous sack of shit if Ben ever saw, half assed appraised his items, as always and said, "What ye brought me is worse one quarter portion."

Ben had had enough. "You listen here, lard ass! I _know_ that you've been holding out on all of us with how fat, you are. These parts are worth at least two, maybe three portions at the minimum."

Then Ben did something he didn't think anyone besides Jedi could do: he reached out his hand, and sent out his energies to choke the parts appraiser.

Plutt looked at him with a stern expression, and then began forking over the portions and water. "Godscursed Force witches! Go on, and don't come back until ye can learn t' keep yer witchery to yisself."

Ben couldn't help but call this a small victory, but he had felt such hate, and darkness creep over him when he extended his energies out to Plutt. What exactly did he do?? Ben almost didn't want to find out.

On the way home, he found a BB droid being carted away by snatchers. Ben cursed and chased them off, threatening to use his staff on them if they didn't leave the droid alone. The snatchers ran off like the cowards they were. Ben crouched down, and lifted the net off of the droid.

"Hi, I'm BB-8," The droid beeped in binary. "Thank you for saving me."

"Yeah, no sweat," Ben said, "Look, my friend, I've had a long day, and I'm looking to crash. There's an outpost back east where you can make contact with whoever left you to wander around like this. Don't go north, or you'll wind up in the sand pits that will make you sink as quick as the snap of a finger."

BB-8 started to follow Ben, beeping that he wanted to stay with him. "No, town is that way!" Ben pointed back towards Nimma outpost. When the droid insisted on following him, Ben shrugged his shoulders, at least he would be able to have something truly valuable to sell off to Unkar Plutt.

Ben had a nice dinner, and BB-8 entertained him with some music his owner liked before bed. After Ben nodded off to sleep, he dreamed of the girl again, the one with the bewitching black eyes, and irresistable pull on his heart and body. Would he ever find her? Time will only tell, he supposed...


	4. Chapter 4

Rey's Pov...

The call to the light...The handsome boy with the dark chocolate eyes and dark brown hair, and the lean, muscular body of some dark god. Rey got out of her bed, and went to the refresher, and splashed cold water on her face.

Nope, still horny. Too bad Armitage was such a stuck up asshole, he was quite fun in bed when drunk. Hmm...well, there was that cute rebel pilot. Rey packed some toys, and put on her black and silver mask. Yes, she would have to leave that on when he could see her. But, blindfolded?

Ah, well, let him wonder what she looked like when she was demanding information out of him. She knew his type. They always started talking when getting deep throated or presented with the prospect of actual torture as opposed to a nice hard fuck.

She carried her toys in a nice black briefcase, all neatly organized, and the last thing she would use if the prisoner refused to cooperate further were knives. But she would think it a shame to mar such a fine body as the pilot had underneath that ugly red Resistance flight suit.

She turned on the harsh lights of the interrogation room, and looked at the report. Commander Poe Dameron, possible recruitment. A smile played on Rey's lips underneath her mask. So, Snoke wanted this cutie pie's skills as a pilot, huh? Interesting.

She laid out her toys for him to see on the table, and Poe's eyes widened. "Well...well, if you just wanted me, all you had to do was ask nicely."

"Oh, I will...flyboy. Comfortable?" Rey asked teasingly.

"Not really, no."

"Well, if I had known that we had captured one of the Resistance's best pilots, I would have given you the star treatment when you came in," Rey teased, taking off her gloves, and unzipping his flight suit. "Aww, he's not happy enough. Most men would be delighted with this, unless you prefer guys. Hux would be better for that, I think."

"Yeah...No...not him, take that thing off and I can get a good read on whether you're pretty enough to handle my joystick," Poe grinned.

Rey laughed, and said, "No, you will be blindfolded when I get to pleasing you. Right now, you're just going to have to imagine what face you want deep throating you. But there's a price..."

"The map."

"You got it. One teensy bit of intel, and I will rock your world, fly boy," Rey said. "Refuse, and I may have to...well, stop being so nice. You don't want that."

Poe gulped nervously. "I...I don't know where it is. I put it in my BB-8 unit for safekeeping on Jakku. Do we get to play now?"

Rey shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, since your honesty touches me. But I will scan you to confirm the truth."

Rey undressed her prisoner, and walked around the restraint chair like a scientist contemplating an experiment. He was more hairy than she usually liked, but relief was what she wanted, and he wasn't a bad looking man, after all. She undressed and Poe's eyes widened at the sight of her body, as most men were. She kept her mask on, and began teasing him with her toys.

Poe secretly liked being teased and played with, and when he was ready, she tightly blindfolded him, and took off her mask. She began to lick and flick her tongue against his nipples, as she cupped his balls, and squeezed slightly.

She worked her way down his body, and began to work on his cock. He wasn't particularly long, but it would serve her purposes. Poe began to moan in pleasure as she swallowed him up and down in rapid succession, flicking her tongue around the tip, and rubbing it against her clit.

She gave him one searing, hot kiss, and put on her mask with the Force. She then unlatched him, and took off his blindfold. She put a condom on his hard length and rode him, hard. Poe started to fight her, as they all did, but he soon lost himself in the pleasure as he came undone underneath her.

"Good boy. Pity you failed to make me come, but we'll bring in Phasma, perhaps to help you out," Rey said with feigned regret. "I wouldn't recommend you for recruitment, Dameron, your performance is middle of the road, at best. Pity."

"What? So, you're just gonna keep me here as a sex slave?! What the hell is your problem?!" Poe yelled.

"Be fortunate I do not kill you, Dameron," Rey said. She scanned his mind and sighed. "Yes, you will be kept here for all of the women on this base to use. I do not praise your skills, but perhaps others will take delight in your tiny cock. Good day, slave."

Rey went to the bridge and made her report to Hux. "Plot a course back to Jakku. The pilot left a BB unit on the planet with the plans in it. For your sake, I hope that you find it, General."

Rey strolled off and went to her quarters. On the pedestal before her were the ashy ruins of what was once her grandfather's helmet. "Forgive me, grandfather. I feel it again. The call to the light. The handsome Jedi boy, the one the lightside is pushing me to lose my heart to. Help me to combat it. Show me the pure path to the darkness, grandfather, and I will complete your legacy, and nothing will stand in my way."

The ruined helmet of Darth Vader offered her no comfort as it usually did, and Rey lay in bed that night, restless and aching with need for a man she had never met...


	5. Chapter 5

Poe's Pov...

A week..He had been here for a week, and every single day, every few hours, another female First Order officer wanted to use him for sex. Ashara Ren had been a damn firecracker that first day, but he never got to see her face, and somehow that was more erotic, the not seeing her face.

He was dressed this time around, and that was how the young black stormtrooper FN-2187 found him.

Poe knew he was black when the stormtrooper removed his white helmet and asked him point blank, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Poe looked at the teenager like he had gone crazy. Escape? How? He was locked to a godsdamned chair! "Uh, yeah. Much as I like being serviced by all of these women, I have to get back to Jakku."

"Jakku?! Why? The place is a wasteland. I should know, I was there when you got captured by Commander Ren's men," The stormtrooper explained somewhat impatiently. "Look, you want to stay here and be Commander Ren's sex toy, it's your call, but from how you um...performed, unless you're General Hux, she will eventually kill you."

Poe thought about it for a moment and said, "Yeah, fine, I'll take you where you want after I get my droid back. Get me out of this thing."

The stormtrooper took a key and unlocked his restraints, and Poe fell out of the chair. The man helped him up, and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what's the plan?" Poe asked, and the stormtrooper explained how they needed to steal a tie fighter once they got to the hangar bay.

Poe got his effects and put on his brown leather jacket, the one he got from the flight academy after he graduated top of his class.

The stormtrooper led him around like he was his prisoner, and when they got to the hangar bay, they got into a tie fighter as it was being fueled up. Poe got in the pilot seat, and his new friend got in the gunner seat behind him.

"You know how to fly this thing don't you?" FN-2187 asked, after taking off his helmet, and strapping in.

"I can fly anything, pal, you're in good hands," Poe assured him, and started powering up the ship. They were still connected to the fuel pump, shit. "Hey, man, can you shoot at the fuel tanker? We're a bit tied up right now."

"Sure!" The stormtrooper shot at it a few times, and the hose was cut free from its tether.

"Okay, here we go!"

"Fly low, it confuses their tracking devices," The stormtrooper explained. "We have to shoot out their rear deflective shields."

"On it!" Poe shouted. "Woo hoo! This thing really moves! Wow."

The stormtrooper took out the shields, and then they jumped into hyperspace after their starboard engine was hit. Whatever planet they ended up at, well, they would have to find a ship to get back to the base.

"By the way, man, what's your name?" Poe asked.

"FN-2187."

"That's a code, that ain't a name. I'm gonna call you...Finn, how does that sound?" Poe asked.

The stormtrooper shook his hand happily and said, "Finn, yeah! Finn sounds good. I like that. What's your name?"

"Poe. Poe Dameron."  
"Nice to meet you."

That was how Poe met his new partner in crime. But before he could celebrate, the tie fighter began spinning out of control, and Poe took off his brown leather jacket and hit the eject button on the pilot's seat. He somehow, somewhere, lost sight of where his new friend was located as he landed with a crash on the desert surface of Jakku. He blacked out for a moment and when he came to, the tie fighter was gone, and so was his new friend.

Poe chartered a flight out of Nimma outpost, and made his report to General Organa. Afterwards, he had dinner, and got himself some much needed sleep. His sleep was fitful, because he worried if Finn was dead or captured, but it was too late to go get him now. He just prayed that his friend made it out of there on time, and that he was safe, wherever he was...


	6. Chapter 6

Ben's Pov...

It was selling day. The droid had been a big help in getting him the parts he needed to scavenge, but still...what he wouldn't give for some luxuries that most systems took for granted: Clean water, decent clothes, freaking air conditioning! Maybe even a decent woman. _Dream on, Ben! The only lovin' you get is in your dreams with a chick you don't even know the name of._

Nimma outpost was no more busy than normal, but something was very off when Ben presented his parts, and Plutt looked over his stall counter, and said, "I'll buy th' droid off ye, boy. Sixty portions."

Ben started to gather the portions, but then looked down at the droid; as dirt poor as he was, and knew damn well that these rations would last him through half of the year, he knew deep down in his bones that this was the wrong choice.

"I..I'm sorry," Ben said hesitantly, "But the droid is not for sale."

Plutt shoved the piles of rations back inside his stall and grunted, "Suit yerself."

Ben left, feeling morally better about himself, but absolutely shitty inside, because he could have improved his lot so much with those portions. Then he saw two thugs try to steal BB-8 from him, and lightning quick, Ben spun around and knocked the thugs on their asses with his walking stick.

He knelt down to check on BB-8, and that's when BB-8 began beeping erratically, saying, "That man over there has my owner's jacket! He's a thief!"

"Who?"

BB-8 inclined his head over to where thugs were trying to hassle a young black man, dressed all in black, with a brown leather jacket over the black shirt. Ben marched over to this young man, and smacked him to the ground with his staff.

"Hey man, what gives?!"

"This droid says you're a thief, and that this jacket belongs to his owner," Ben said peevishly.

The droid shocked the young man. "Hey! Ow! I didn't _steal_ it. Poe let me have it," The young man admitted, and then grew sad as he added, "I'm sorry about your friend. We crashed in the desert in a stolen tie fighter. I..I don't think he made it."

BB-8 got very sad, and didn't say anything else. Ben helped this guy up, and said, "I'm Ben, Ben Kenobi. What's your name?"

"Finn."  
"No, last name?"  
"Nope, just Finn."  
"Fair enough. Listen--"

The sound of ships entering the atmosphere suddenly made small talk impossible as Ben shouted, "Follow my lead! We have to get a decent ship to get the hell off this rock."

They ran, Finn behind him, and BB-8 bringing up the rear as tie fighter ships started to shoot at them from the air. "What about that ship under the tarp back in town?!" Finn asked.

"Nah, that ship's garbage!"

When a tie fighter blew away the decent red ship a few feet away from them, Ben shouted, "Change of plan, the garbage will work!"

The two young men ran up the landing ramp, and Ben ran into the bridge area and got it up in the air. "I can do this, I can do this," Ben said encoragingly to himself. "Finn! I need you on the gunner, can you do that?!"

"Yeah, I got this!"

Ben got the junk freighter up into the air, and Finn ran up to the bridge and said, "Fly low, it confuses their tracking devices. I'll shoot out as many as I can off our tail, so we can get out of here."

Ben murmured encouraging words to himself and decided to fly towards the graveyard. The biggest star destroyer lay up ahead, and the deflector shields on this ship were surprisingly tough, he was pleased to notice. Ben hit the lights as Finn was whooping and carrying on every time he destroyed a tie fighter. Ben weaved and dodged the ship, and they finally made it past the enemy ships and out of the outer atmosphere of Jakku. He put the ship on autopilot, and instantly, one of the gas lines started leaking.

Ben was busy at work with repairs when Finn found him working on repairing the gas leak. "Hey, would you hand me that yellow thermal tape?"

Finn pointed to a wrench. "No," Then another tool, and another, "No, the one I'm pointing at, dipshit. No, what I'm _pointing_ at. Look, if I don't get this leak fixed, this pipe will burst and it will flood this ship with toxic gas, killing us within minutes."

Finn finally picked up the yellow tape, and Ben said sarcastically, "Eureka, the idiot has learned a simple trick."

Finn tossed the tape to Ben. "Hey, fuck you, man! I saved our asses back there in case you didn't notice."

Finn finished up his work and crawled out of the maintenance hatch, looking down at Finn intensely. "You want to _start_ something, small fry? Because I have no problem kicking your ass to save my own skin."

Finn was about to argue with him further, but then they felt the ship go up into a tractor beam. Both young men, eyed each other, and ran towards the bridge to see if the First Order caught them. Nope, it was a huge transport ship, but the First Order had agents everywhere.

"Hey man, I am _not_ going back to the First Order again," Finn panicked. "I'm done with their sorry asses!"

"So, you worked for them?"

"Yeah. I'm a stormtrooper...well, ex-stormtrooper, technically," Finn said truthfully. "But I'm done with them, I just want to get as far away from them as possible, especially from... _her_."

"Who?"

"Ashara Ren, a real ruthless female Sith if ever I saw one," Finn said with fear. "I heard the chick has the body of a goddess, but she devours men with it, she doesn't take lovers. Just warning you, if you ever have the misfortune of meeting her in person."

Finn was about to explain more, but Ben found some smuggler crates under the floorboards, and they hid inside them, along with BB-8. Ben hoped that whoever this is was a friendly, he didn't think he could take any more excitement in a single day...


	7. Chapter 7

Ben's Pov...

  
The blasters that were pointed at Ben and Finn were that of an old smuggler man and a tall, middle aged wookie. Finn and Ben held up their hands, and Finn screamed like a little girl.

"Chewie, shut the girl up would you?" The old man asked the wookie. "Who are you?"

"Ben. Ben Kenobi."

The man gave him the strangest look as if he knew him, and shook his head. "It _can't_ be. Yeah, I can kind of see the resemblance somewhat. My brother in law knew him best, though. Was Obi Wan your dad or grandpa?"

"Grandfather."

"Thought so. Well, you gotta come with us, I guess," The man said gruffly. "Who's the whiny little girl?"

"Finn. He was a stormtrooper," Ben informed the old man. Ben climbed out of the smuggler crate, and Finn handed off BB-8, who was surprisingly heavy for such a small droid.

"Chewie, take panty wad in the back room so she can cry some more," The old man said.

When Finn was gone, the old man said, "I am Han Solo, the walking throw rug is Chewie."

Ben's eyes went wide with recognition. "It's an honor to meet you, sir." Ben held out his hand, and Han reluctantly shook it, favoring him with a ghost of a smile. "Alright, enough hand holding. Okay, soccer ball, let's see what you've got stored in there."

"Did this asshole really just call me that?!" BB-8 beeped, offended. "He's lucky he has clearance to see this."

Ben laughed. "BB-8, enough, man. Just show me and Han the goods, alright?"

"Your funeral, pretty boy," BB-8 beeped, and showed the map's location. It was only partially complete, but the planet was somewhere in the Ahtc-to system. BB-8 kept the map up as Han got up and examined the map in detail.

"For fifteen years, people have been searching for Luke Skywalker," Han said sadly. "Most have failed. This is probably the closest anyone has ever gotten, and we cannot let the last Jedi Master fall into the Supreme Leader's hands, which is why he sent after one of his former students named Ashara."

"Wait, hold up, for a second," Ben said, making a time out gesture with his hands. "You're the second person to warn me about this psychotic bitch and--"

Han grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and got a cold look in his dark eyes that Ben didn't like. "Don't _ever_ call her that in my presence ever again."

"S-s-orry, man," Ben stammered.

Han relaxed his hold, and rummaged around until he took out a holo picture of a woman about Ben's age. "Sorry. I forget everyone doesn't know who she really is...She's my _daughter_ , Reyna Solo, Rey for short. She was a student of Luke's until she turned on him for succumbing to Snoke's lies, and destroyed the Jedi temple. He went into hiding, because he felt responsible. But it's true, all of it, the Jedi, the Sith, the Force itself. I guess you have it too since Obi Wan had a kid who later had you."

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry, about your girl, I mean. I never knew my parents, nor my Grandfather, really. He abandoned me on Jakku when I was seven, and swore he would be back some day. But he never showed up."

Han looked at him gently, and hugged him. Ben began to sob, and mourn for a family that didn't give a damn about him. They only gave him a name, and some Jedi legacy he barely understood. The rest, as they say, is history.

Han stepped away from him and said, "I'm sorry, kid, about your grandpa. But, he's dead."

Ben nodded. "Do you know how?"

"Yeah. Luke and I, well," Han rubbed the back of his neck, "I thought of him as this hotshot kid back then, went with the old man to the first death star. They hired me to deliver a droid with weapon blueprints to destroy it to the rebel leader on Alderaan. Only, at the time, I just saw this job as way to recoup my losses to Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine. Well, we were picked up by a tractor beam, and we were brought to the first Death Star. We discovered Leia was being held prisoner there, about to be executed. So Luke gets it into his head to save her, and I get pulled into that scheme as well. Long story short, Darth Vader waylays your grandpa, they have some kind of duel with their lightsabers, and Vader chops him in half. Luke ghosts us by screaming, and we nearly get killed trying to escape. I'm sorry, kid, but there was nothing any of us could have done, but I think he wanted to die fighting."

Ben listened to all of Han's story without interrupting once, and he saw some of Han's memories through the Force. Leia had been beautiful, just as Ashara/Rey was in his dreams, and it was clear from the ripples in the Force, that Han loved her very much, even now.

Luke and Leia, twins but so different. Ben pulled away from Han's mind, and stammered, "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I know I have the Force, but grandpa never really taught me how to use it. Rey looks a lot like your wife."

Han sighed, and nodded. "Yeah. My family has a lot of black hair in the bloodline, and somehow Rey inherited that."

Finn came out and said, "Soo, what did I miss guys?"

"Show and tell," Han grunted.

Chewie said that Takodana* was up on the navigational computer, and should they head there? "Yeah, I guess we better," Han replied. "See what Maz thinks of Ben here."

*A.N. : I'm going to skip the rathar scene, because that was a total waste of time in the FA for me. Sorry, to everyone who liked it, I cover that scene in The Scavenger Trap...

Chewie punched in the coordinates, and went into hyperspace while in the transporter. When they came back out of it, a green and blue planet came into view. Ben stood in awe of its beauty, having never seen so much green in the entire galaxy. Finn and everyone else but the wookie seemed to take the sight of such a vast wealth of water and greenery for nothing.

"It's...It's so green," Ben said.  
"It looks a lot like Kaysheykk," Chewbacca grunted through soft growls. "Less oceans, though."

Ben grinned, and tousled Chewie's fur. He went back and took a shower, and found some spare clothes that fit.

  
Ben came out and Han handed him a blaster. "You look good, kid. We could almost pass as relatives. But you keep it, it suits you. Do you know how to use one of these?"

  
"Yeah," Ben said, and ran a quick weapons check on it, making sure it had enough ammo in the clip. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Come on, kids, let's go meet an old friend of mine. I will do the talking," Han informed them.

Han led the way outside to what looked to be a sort of makeshift castle up ahead in the distance. If Ben had had more time, he would have liked to explore more of the forests that surrounded Maz Kanata's castle. Finn was a weak link, and Ben honestly wished that he had stayed on the Falcon with Chewie, but Finn needed to charter a flight, and so he needed to tag along...

💙---

The castle was not fortified, but it had thick walls and doors that kept intruders out somewhat, but from what Ben had seen of the First Order's weapons capabilities, this place would fall over like a house of cards if the First Order did decide to attack. They walked inside of the main bar area, and the music stopped as a tiny yellow alien yelled happily, "Han Solo!"

Ben and Han shared a look, and Han shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, Maz!"

The little yellow alien had heavy goggles over her beady eyes that gave her the appearance of a wide eyed owl. "Where's my boyfriend?" Maz asked, and the music and partying aliens, and humans began to go back to what they were doing, the novelty of a famous person showing up all but forgotten by most.

"Chewie's back on the Falcon doing repairs," Han informed Maz.

Maz humphed and turned to look at him. "And who is this hot item, Han? Did you and Leia have another son since the last time we talked?"

Han blushed, and shook his head. "No, this is Ben Kenobi, Obi--"

"Hush, I remember Obi Wan. He was a sexy thing too," Maz chuckled. "Who's the third wheel?"

"Finn, ma'am," Finn blurted. "I was hoping to get back to the rebels--I...I mean Resistance."

Maz adjusted her goggles and peered closely at Finn. "I see the eyes of a man who is looking to run. You see those two smugglers at table five?"

Maz turned Finn's attention to the front of the bar. "You can arrange a flight with them, and they can take you wherever you want."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Finn said happily. Finn rose and Ben followed Finn towards the door.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, man," Finn said lamely.

"Yep, see you around, Finn." The two young men shook hands, and the next time Ben saw Finn the ex stormtrooper was much, much later. Ben headed back to a table laden with food and drinks that would have fed a small army.

Han and Maz exchanged some small talk, and Ben wandered away, because he felt the need to explore out of sheer boredom, but also because he felt the Force calling him to explore. He went down some darkened stairs, and BB-8 followed.

Ben went into a storage room, and found a small carved treasure chest. The box opened for him, and inside was a lightsaber. Ben touched it, and his world went dark as he gave in to the Force visions it presented...


	8. Chapter 8

Rey's Pov...

The red rage lifted from her line of sight as she realized that she destroyed yet another control panel with her lightsaber. The lieutenant told her about the droid they were looking for being in the company of her father, Han Solo, and a boy.

Rey pushed her senses outward, and could not quite believe what the Force was telling her: that this was not just any boy with her father, but _him_. Her rage was not at the stupid boy who dared to intrude upon her private thoughts, but of not being able to block out one Force sensitive young man. Incomparably handsome or not, this tidal pull she felt towards this man was a problem. A problem that Supreme Leader Snoke would no doubt give her a whole heap of grief over.

"You summoned me, Supreme Leader?" Rey asked, when she was summoned to the dark cavernous throne room on The Finalizer.

The holo image of the dessicated, corpse like figure of Snoke leaned forward in his black granite throne, and said in his cold voice. "There's been an awakening. Have you felt it?"

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

"A Jedi Master's offspring is beginning to come into his power, Lady Ren," Snoke said. "A Kenobi. You will bring this boy, and the map to Skywalker to me, by any means at your disposal. It is his destiny to come to your side. Bring him before me."

Rey scowled under her black and silver mask. She knew damn well what he meant by 'any means,' the sick, twisted fuck. A few choice swear words were on the tip of her tongue, but now was not the time for defiance. She had to bide her time and play the long game.

"Yes, Supreme Leader."  
"Dismissed."

Rey went up to the bridge and surprisingly, Hux was in good spirits. "And what did our ghoulish Supreme Leader have for us, Commander Ren?"

Rey made her report, and Hux grinned. He looked around, and leaned in so only she could hear what he had to say. "Listen, we have time before you land on Takodana. What do you say we go back to my place?"

Rey smirked under her mask. "I thought you said you and Phasma were more tight lately. When I suggested sex last time, you all but bitched at me about it."

Hux shrugged his shoulders. "Let her bitch and throw a fit. You know we have this thing, you and I."

Rey shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, but I don't love you, Armitage. You know that."

"I'm a patient man, Ashara."

"Fine. I'm down for it. Give me twenty minutes."

Hux smiled, his normally cold green eyes lighting up.

Rey took a shower, and threw on some makeup. She loved her uniform, it was an integral part of her personality, but it did get hot under those layers of clothes. She threw on a black pin striped suit with a very short skirt, and a lace thong. Rey took down her black hair from her normally tight bun, and her artlessly tousled waves fell to her shoulderblades.

Millicent, Hux's ginger shorthaired cat greeted her when she put in the passcode for his quarters. Normally, they would have used her quarters, but she had a mission to go on, and she wasn't in the mood for her quarters to smell like chemicals from the cleaning droids.

"Hi, Millie!" Rey greeted, and snuggled, and hugged the cat.

If anyone were to have observed the dark Jedi, they would have seen her in a pure, happy moment. She played with Millicent, and the cat purred happily when Rey scratched under her chin. Rey kissed the top of her head, and looked up with a start when she saw that Hux was in the room.

"I always forget that you love cats," Hux said warmly. "You should get one yourself, I find Millie to be quite cathartic myself for when I'm having a stressful day."

Hux sat beside her on his bed, and cuddled Millicent. "Daddy's gonna have a bit of fun now."

He kissed the cat's head, and Rey grinned. Armitage wasn't as bad a person as people thought, but he was a snobby asshole most of the time, and Rey knew she could never really love the man. But she enjoyed his cock and that was enough for her in this moment of time. Hux put the cat in an adjoining room, and his gaze smoldered as it raked her from head to toe.

Rey cupped Hux's face with her hands, and kissed him without preamble, their tongues darting into each other's mouths as they tore at each other's clothes. Hux wrapped his arms around her slender waist and cupped one of her breasts, and stroked her between her thighs.

"Gods, you drive me wild," Hux panted in her ear, nibbling it as he raked his teeth down her swan-like throat as he rained deep kisses, and Rey whimpered as he plunged his fingers into her soaking tight folds, thumbing her clit in tight circles.

"Oh...Oh Armen! _Fuck_!" She panted.

"Yes...come for me, Ashara," Hux murmured in her ear.

Rey held on to the wall in front of her as his fast, thrusting fingers brought her over the edge. She turned around, and stroked Hux's cock through his pants, and purred, "Get on the bed, you're in for a real ride."

Hux complied, and Rey raked her long nails playfully down his chest as she licked and teased his surprisingly nice sized cock. Hux shuddered as she took him in her mouth, licking up his precum and moving up and down on him fast with her mouth.

"Ah...oh, fuck, baby. I'm going to come," Hux panted hoarsely.

Rey gave him one last lick, and buried him balls deep inside of her as she rode him hard. Hux then shifted her beneath him and lifted her legs around his waist, and fucked her hard and deep until they both came fast and intensely. Hux pulled out of her, and rolled off.

"You know I fucking love you," Hux said after they had showered off and fucked again briefly. "I know you can feel it with those Force powers of yours."

This was the most annoying thing about sex with Hux. Afterwards, he wanted to talk feelings.

"I do," Rey dressed, "But you know the rules, Armen. Even if I were in love with you, we could never be together. I like you, you're a great lay, but I can't give you what you want deep down."

Hux dressed and then kissed her. "I know. It still doesn't change the fact that you're a fucking goddess in the sack. Good luck down there, poppet."

"Ugh, no pet names, Hux," Rey rolled her eyes. "We talked about this."

"I know, but I like it."  
"Whatever."

They kissed, and Rey left to go down to the surface of Takodana. She felt good about this mission, but felt perversely intrigued about meeting the source of her dreams.

The place was in ruins and chaos by the time Rey landed. Stormtroopers dead and fighting the citizens of this pile of sticks and shit that someone laughably called a castle. The Dark Citadel on Mustafar where the Knights of Ren ruled from, now _that_ was a castle, and it was beautiful in its dark elegance on the inside. Rey ignited her unique red cross shaped lightsaber, and killed anyone who crossed her path. She was only here for the Jedi boy, him and nothing else...

💙---

She tracked his Force signature to the forest surrounding the 'castle,' and he immediately began firing his blaster at her. How _dare_ he! She blocked and darted around him easily enough, but this game of cat and mouse amused her. He fired his last shot at her, and she raised her hand, and froze the laser blast in the air.

The young man's eyes were wide with fear, and a mixture of intrigue as well. Interesting. If his prowess was anything like her dreams of him, she would have fun plumbing the depths of his fantasies. She froze him in place with the Force so he wouldn't be able to use his weapon on her again.

"The boy I have heard so much about," Rey said musingly.

She probed his mind with the Force, and he tried to fight back but she was too strong. He dreamed of her too? How lovely.

She pointed her lightsaber at his throat and asked, "The map. You've _seen_ it. Where is it?"

She could see that the boy was too scared to speak. "It _is_ you," Rey mused, and turned off her lightsaber.

She stepped up to him and circled around him, and her initial attraction towards him disturbed her, because it was so intense.

Two of her stormtroopers reported that the droid escaped with her father and the rebels. It didn't matter, the Jedi had seen the holo map the droid carried. "It doesn't matter, we have what we need."

Rey snapped her fingers, and the young man went unconscious from the Force. "Pick him up and put him in my quarters, he is coming with us," She ordered.

She vaguely felt the presence of her parents, but she was too focused on this Force sensitive man to care. She would confront her parents later, she had all the time in the world to kill her past, after all...


	9. Chapter 9

Ben's Pov....

Ben woke with a start, and realized immediately that he was not only not on Takodana, but he was in a room devoid of any decoration, save black walls, and harsh lights above him. He was in some kind of restraint chair that kept his arms and legs immobile. He also realized that he was not alone.

A masked Ashara Ren sat across from him, her legs crossed, and she was watching him, studying him closely. But for how long, though?

"Where am I?"  
"You're my guest."  
"Where is everyone?"

"You mean the thieves, murderers, and criminals you call friends? You will be relieved to hear that I have no idea," Ashara answered in her cold, robotic voice. She dropped her voice and said more gently. "You still want to kill me."

"That happens when you are being hunted by a bitch in a mask," The young man, no, Ben, Ben Kenobi, that was his name. He certainly was too handsome to be called a mere Benjamin, but she knew that it was his grandfather's name, so she chalked it up to nostalgic remembrance.

Ashara stood and removed her mask, and took down the ties of her hair that kept her black hair in a tight bun. She shook out her hair, and set the mask down on an ashy table with a bang that echoed throughout the whole room. Ben flinched.

Their eyes met, and Ben was both astonished and completely turned on by how beautiful this woman was. It wasn't just the black of her eyes, or how her wavy black hair framed her face perfectly. No, it was the certainty that he had dreamed of this woman from the moment he began to even like girls. In a way, they had grown up together in their own subconcious.

Ashara moved towards him with cat like grace, and began to scan his mind. Their faces were inches apart, and he turned his head, looking directly into her eyes. She did not flinch as he expected, instead, she reached out and caressed his cheek.

"I want to play a game, Ben," Ashara said in a sultry voice that almost purred. "You start talking about the map, and I will absolutely make it worth your while. But if you don't, well, I'm going to have to just punish your cock by leaving it throbbing with need, and not giving you relief."

"I'm not giving you anything."

"No?" Ashara pouted prettily, and began unlacing her corset down the front. "What is Luke Skywalker to you? Has he ever betrayed you? Tried to kill you in your sleep? Fuck you while you were trying to sleep?"

Ben's eyes went wide with shock at that, but when he scanned her mind, the old Jedi had tried to do just that, not once, but ten times.

"I...I didn't know. Why would he do that?"

Ashara undressed the rest of the way until she was naked before him. "Because he is like other priests in other religious orders who deny their basic need for the joys of the flesh. Would this be your first time?"

Ben nodded, feeling strange that he didn't feel ashamed to admit this to Ashara/Rey. She grinned knowingly. "If you tell me the name of the system, I will let you put it in me bareback. I have never had the risk before, but if we did have a child...well, such a thing would not derail the First Order's plans overly much."

"You must be crazy."

"You are if you refuse me, Ben," Ashara said, unbuttoning his black pants, and unzipping him. "Last chance, handsome. Mindblowing lovemaking, or a throbbing cock after I refuse to let you cum."

The feel of her gloved fingers stroking his member felt nothing short of amazing. He moaned low in his throat, almost as if he were purring. "I..I..Ahtc-to. Gods, take those gloves off. Now. It's all I know. _Please_."

Ashara smiled, and buttoned and zipped him up. "We're going to do this right. On a bed, not this uncomfortable thing, and if you're good, we can play all night. Now, if I free you, will you try to run away?"

"No," Ben said.

"Good. I have to blindfold you, but that will come off once we're in my quarters. Understand?" Ben nodded his head.

Ashara took his hand in hers, and he loved the feel of her soft but callused hand as she laced her fingers through his, and led him out of the room after she unlocked his restraint chair.

He had heard her getting dressed, and then she was leading him down hallways, and into an elevator lift. They went down some more hallways, and then Ashara stopped. She typed in a passcode, and the door slid open. She ushered him inside, and locked the door behind him. She removed his blindfold, and Ashara took off her helmet and tossed it aside on the floor.

Their eyes met, and for the first time since meeting her, Ben saw her face soften and become truly beautiful as tears fell from her face as he cupped her face in his hands, and lowered his lips to brush against hers. Ashara kissed him back, softly, thoroughly, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, and he began to explore her body with his hands.

"Do you want me to undress you, or do you want to do it?" Ashara asked.

"You do it," Ben said. Ashara took off his black vest, and lifted his shirt over his head. Ben moaned as she rained kisses along his neck and teased his nipples, while reaching down underneath the waist band of his underwear to stroke his member with her free hand.

"Someone's happy to see me," Ashara whispered, kneeling and unbuttoning his pants, while taking the zipper between her teeth and unzipping his pants.

She freed his already hard, throbbing cock, and shuddered as her mouth closed around him, licking his length slowly, teasingly. Instinctively, he gently pushed her head on to this cock, and she expertly began to really work on him.

He stared down at her in astonishment as this powerful dark Jedi was swallowing him whole, and it felt amazing. All too soon, she stood up, and undressed quickly.

"Take me how you want, Ben. You helped me out, have your first time however you wish," Ashara said, crooking her finger as she lay back against the black bed covers of her bed. "You know what to do." She winked.

Ben crawled towards her on the bed, grinning. He kissed up her thighs and kissed her deeply as he thumbed her clit. He then fitted himself to her entrance, and Ashara guided him into her moist depths. He shuddered at the sensation. She felt soo good, and so tight.

Ashara bucked her hips, and wrapped her legs high above his waist, drawing him deeper into her until he bottomed out in her tight sex. Ben began thrusting in and out of her, faster and faster, until the only thing he could hear was flesh slapping against flesh and their shared gasps and moans as they made love.

Ashara's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she screamed, "OH, BEN!! YES! OH MY GODS!"

Ben soon came after that, thrusting hard into her once again as he spilled his seed deep inside of her.

He cried out, "Rey," before he filled her tight walls to overflowing with his first, true orgasm. He looked down at Ashara, and she had tears in her eyes as well. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Ashara shook her head. "No," She smiled warmly, running her fingers through his hair. He was about to leave the bed to rinse off, but she held him close. "Stay like this. I like the feel of you inside of me."

"That felt...sublime. Is it always like this?" Ben asked, lamely.

Ashara laughed, and shook her head. "No." Her face fell and she sighed sadly, "I shouldn't...I shouldn't be _feeling_ this for anyone. I am a Knight of Ren. I swore my saber to fulfilling my grandfather's legacy. I cannot," Her voice broke with tears, "I am not supposed to care, to feel...whatever this is that is forming between us."

"You told me not to be afraid, and that you feel it too," Ben said softly, grinding slowly into her pussy.

Ashara gasped as he hardened once again inside of her. "Why are you denying how this," He thrusted a little deeper, "feels so perfect? Ah...oh _gods_ , I could fuck you all night and not tire of seeing you cum for me, Rey."

"I...I..." Ashara cried freely as Ben moved deep inside of her again. "Oh..oh, _Ben._ I...Yes! yes! Harder."

When they made love again, it was a test of dominance, and this time Ben won, as he thrusted hard in and out of the willing dark Jedi woman from behind. Finally, they both came at once, and he pulled out of her. They showered, and climbed into bed, utterly spent from their strenuous acts of love.

Ashara fell right to sleep, curling her legs around him, but Ben couldn't sleep for a long time. He replayed every sensation, every kiss and touch of their tongues exploring their mouths, the way she screamed his name as she came explosively, clenching around his cock hard, until he lost himself inside of her, filling her to overflowing with his seed. Perfection, that was the only thing that could describe what he felt tonight. Sheer perfection in the arms of a woman he already was beginning to want and desire for far more than just the delights of her flesh, but for her very heart itself. Ben finally slept, and kissed Ashara's plump, beautiful mouth as he held her close in his strong arms...


	10. Chapter 10

Leia's Pov...

Rey had just left with her prisoner on her sleek black command ship, and it felt like another failure on her part. The transport door on her ship opened, and there stood the one man she thought she would never see again: Han Solo.

They were both older, and had been left with some real scars from the past. But her biggest regret was sending Reyna to train with her brother Luke. Rey had begged her, tearfully begged her not to send her away to Ahtc-to. But she had so many responsibilities, so many meetings to attend, she thought it was better that her daughter grow up away from her glittering, political world.

Han had argued against it, even though he was barely around to be a real father to their daughter any way. Chewie hugged her, and she smiled and hugged him back.

"It's good to see you too, old friend," Leia said, warmly.

She was about to hug Han, but C-3PO came down the ramp and announced that he had a new red arm. "Um, threepio? Can you give us a minute?" Leia asked, arching her eyebrow at her golden protocol droid.

"Oh! Sorry, General," Threepio replied, and left them alone.

Han shook his head, grinning. "It's nice to know that some things are still the same."

"And some things are not," Han replied. "I saw her, Leia. I saw our daughter. She took Obi Wan Kenobi's grandson with her, Ben."

Leia's eyes widened. "Ben was _married_? He certainly never told me. What about the droid?"

In answer to that, BB-8 rolled up to them and beeped happily, before racing off to greet his owner Poe Dameron.

"We have to get him back, both of them," Leia said sadly. "We cannot afford to have Snoke corrupt this young man as well."

Han nodded. "I think you should go then, Leia. I tried so many times over the years to reach out to her, but you, you're her mother. If anyone can bring her back it's you, Princess."

Leia thought long and hard about what Han had said, and finally agreed. "You're right. I never really tried to reach out to her, I was always so busy with everything else going on in my life that a child just complicated things. But, I will need to borrow the Falcon, and Chewie."

Han hugged her tight. "Thank you, Leia. I know every time you look in the mirror, you see her, but she's still our child. I will run things here until you get back."

"Let's finalize the plans back on base. Right now, you and I have unfinished business, scoundrel," Leia winked, tugging Han towards the Falcon.

He followed, and after a slow, passionate lovemaking session they lay snuggled together in bed.

"Hmm, I've missed this," Han murmured, kissing the top of Leia's tangled salt and dark brown hair.

Leia shifted her position in bed and pecked her ex husband's lips. "Me too. Too bad we're too old to have another kid to get it right this time."

Han chuckled, and ran his fingers through Leia's soft hair. "Yeah. I think we would be better at it. We should get some sleep though, D'Qar is a long way away from here, I've noticed."

The older couple slept, and dreamed of a family that never was, without realizing that this last night of love was the only night that would be left to them...

💙----

Han's Pov...

After finalizing the plans to attack and destroy Star Killer Base, on D'Qar, a transport ship crash landed and Finn, the young black stormtrooper defecter, was the only survivor of the crash, the rest of the crew were dead. Finn insisted upon joining the mission to Star Killer Base, because he knew how to hack into the thermal oscillator, but he said that he had to be present to do it.

"Alright, kid," Han said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Get your stuff, the Millenium Falcon leaves in an hour."

"Thank you, sir!" Finn blurted. "I won't let you down."

"Yeah, yeah, get ready." Han went off to his other various duties, and when it came time to say goodbye to Leia, he kissed her passionately.

She kissed back, and he said breathlessly, "I love you."

"I know," Leia said, winking.

As the landing ramp closed behind her, Han got the strangest feeling deep in his gut that this was more than just a goodbye, it was a farewell. He just prayed that he was wrong...


	11. Chapter 11

Hux's Pov...

The abrupt summoning of Armitage Hux to the Supreme Leader's chambers took him a bit by surprise.

"Is the spy planted with the Resistance?" Snoke asked coldly. Hux had not heard of any damn spy! Surely Phasma or Commander Ren would tell him, but Ren has been interrogating her new 'guest,' quite thoroughly, he noticed.

"You are...troubled, I sense."

"This _scavenger_...I understand that Lady Ren loves to play with her prey, but this one seems different somehow and..." Hux whined, finally not able to hold back his hurt pride, "...I think he may prove to be a distraction for her that the First Order cannot afford right now."

Snoke laughed coldly. "You think I do not know of your feelings for Lady Ren, do you, Hux? As it turns out, she gave me the name of the system Skywalker was located at long ago. I was hoping that she would succeed in seducing him to the darkness."

Hux burned red with embarassment and rage. "It's...it's not _fair_! She was supposed to be mine, godsdamnit! I love her!"

Snoke's laughter was evil and psychotic. "You amuse me, greatly with what you feel are your more superior attributes, Armitage. Now go, and report back when you have tested the weapon out successfully."

Hux left the Supreme Leader's chambers, and smashed his coffee cup into a wall of his quarters. His rage made him destroy all of his quarters, and made a certain ginger cat run free, scared and alone on the base until Ashara Ren found her and adopted Millicent as her own.

After a time, Armitage Hux felt a certain black madness reach in and grab a hold of his heart. If he could not have the woman of his dreams, and desires, than that filthy scavenger from Jakku wouldn't either. In fact, no one would have her by the time he was done with her, he would make sure of that...

💙---

Rey's Pov...

Rey found Millicent near the training facility after she finished training the new recruits who showed some promise with the Force. At first, the poor thing wouldn't come to her, but eventually she did, and Rey cuddled the cat until it stopped shivering in cold and fear.

She took her back to her quarters where Ben was waiting. "Who is this?"

Rey smiled. "Millicent, General Hux's cat. The poor thing was wandering around the training center scared and cold. Could you look after her? I have to shower and attend to my duties."

"When can I get out and stretch my legs?" Ben asked.

Rey got out a fresh uniform from her closet, and sighed. It was really getting very annoying, his asking for clearance to move about freely. But she supposed she couldn't blame Ben, he was a man of action, after all.

"Alright, I will introduce you to Captain Phasma," Rey relented, putting on her mask. "She will be there to make sure you don't go wandering off. Come with me."

Ben got dressed in his freshly washed outfit that she knew came from her father's closet. Rey made the introductions to Phasma, and Ben looked hurt that she had to act cold towards him. She was on the stormtrooper evaluator level when she felt her mother's presence on the base. Fuck. Just what she didn't need.

But it would get worse when it was reported that Phasma had been chucked into one of the garbage disposals, and the rebels took Ben as a hostage. Rey followed her mother's presence to the oscillator control center, accompanied by her personal guard. If her mother wanted this reunion so badly, she would let it happen. She had a legacy to fulfill, and not even interferring meddlesome mothers would get in her way...


	12. Chapter 12

Leia's Pov...

The charges to the explosives were all but set when Leia felt Rey get closer and closer. She was so torn, so unsure of what direction in life to take, and still so full of rage at the galaxy...and her, her most especially. Thanks to that stormtrooper turncoat, she was able to make it into the base with very little fuss.

Ben Kenobi was being taken in binders to Snoke's chambers, when Leia caught her first glimpse of her daughter in full Ashara Ren mode. She moved with the deadly grace of a cat, and the way she killed her own men to save her lover truly astonished Leia.

But Leia couldn't observe her daughter and the handsome Jedi man she was fighting alongside, because Leia and Chewie were ambushed at every turn.

It wasn't until a very angry stormtrooper in all silver armor, pounced on them, and said in a woman's cold voice, "Good job, FN-2187. If you will just hand over the prisoners into my custody, your treason will be forgiven. The Supreme Leader is a man of his word, after all."

Leia then realized all too late that there had been a spy in place the whole time at the Resistance. If only she had known.

Finn began to look at the two opposing sides of this war, and took a deep breath. "I...I'm sorry, General," Finn said, training his blaster on her and Chewie. Chewie roared with rage, but at a signal from Leia, he surrendered.

The silver stormtrooper was about to take them into custody when General Hux came into the control room with his blaster held up to Han's head.

"LET MY FATHER GO, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!" Rey roared, whirling her red lightsaber, and she was about to cut him in half when a stormtrooper brought out Rey's lover.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, if I were you, Lady Ren," Hux taunted. "One move by FN-4509, and your pretty lover's brains go all over the deck."

Rey paused in her movement, and made a subtle nod to Ben. Ben stepped on his guard's foot, and quick as lightning, Rey freed him from his binders. But then Hux fired his blaster into Han's head.

Leia tried to free herself, and eventually the room was in chaos, and somehow, a blaster shot that Rey tried to deflect from her, ended up going into Leia instead. Leia saw that it was the young black stormtrooper that fired the fatal shot.

Leia felt herself go over the thin bridge, and the last thing she heard in this life was her daughter's screams, and the sound of a lightsaber cutting into flesh...

💙---

Rey's Pov...

Chewie killed the traitor, and freed Rey and Ben, but Rey couldn't feel anything but rage and hatred at the smirking ginger haired man before her. This bastard had killed her parents in one fell swoop.

"Chewie?" Rey asked.

Chewie nodded and grabbed Hux about the throat, and ripped the ginger haired soldier limb from limb, roaring. Ben came up to her and unlatched her mask. Without asking permission, he tossed it into the reactor.

"Rey, we have to go," Ben said, and then shouted, "Rey!"

Rey looked up at Ben, and tears blinded her eyes. "He...Snoke ordered that asshole to kill my _parents_ , Ben!"

Ben kissed her forehead, and said, "I know, love. I know. But if we don't leave in ten minutes we're going to be buried here with them. Do you hear me?!"

Rey felt numb, but she put one foot in front of the other, and would have collapsed in a faint if Chewie had not caught her.

"Take her to the Falcon, Chewie," She heard Ben say, "I have to start the trigger."

Rey blacked out, and when she came to, nearly a month had passed...


	13. Chapter 13

Ben's Pov...

Rey was a mess as he carried her into the Falcon and placed her on one of the beds in the few quarters reserved for the crew. She had fainted in his arms after the shock of both of her parents being killed in front of her finally affected her.

The charges went off in record tine, and he had to fly out of there like a bat out of hell in order to avoid the blast radius destroying the ship and them with it. Chewie said that he had the ship under control, and said if he wanted to check up on Rey he could.

Ben smiled. "Thanks, buddy. That means a lot."

Rey's uniform was complicated, but finely detailed, and he didn't understand how she could undress herself so easily if she had this complex lacing thing holding up her breasts. He tugged at the laces, and finally got them free, and after that it was unraveling her arm wraps, buckled to her shoulders, and the button and zipper to her tight pants. The high boots were a little trickier to unlace than his desert boots, but underneath her uniform she wore a black tanktop and cotton hipster panties. He left those on, and took off her socks. He tucked her under the covers, and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Rey, thank you for saving me," Ben said softly. "I don't just mean today, but from rescuing me from an obscure, meaningless existence when you captured me on Takodana. I love you."

He lifted up one of her limp hands, and kissed it, before standing. He turned off the light of the small quarters, and walked back up to the bridge.

"Is she awake?" Chewie asked through his soft growls.

Ben shook his head, crying silent tears. "Chewie, how was Han even on Star Killer? He was supposed to take over for General Leia." Ben wiped at his tears bitterly.

Chewie sighed bitterly. "I tried to talk him out of it, even Poe Dameron did. But he always did love Leia fiercely. He said that he couldn't sit by while his wife and daughter were in danger. I called him a fool, and he argued with me about that. But he followed the Falcon here with Poe driving the two person x-wing. I don't know how he got captured, but you know the rest."

"And now they're both dead."  
"Rey is not."  
"Yeah."

Chewie made a low, soft growl, and asked, "You love her, don't you?"

Ben looked up into the blue eyes of Han Solo's long time friend and servant, and said, "I do, very much so."

"Then let her rest. She will wake up, eventually," Chewbacca remarked, and turned his attention back to flying the ship.

Ben went to his own quarters, and slept fitfully. He kept waking up from nightmares in which masked figures were coming after Rey, but a tall dark haired man in the black uniform of a Ren Knight said, "You have to strike the head of the snake, father. The rest will fall to you and mother's strength."

Ben tried to call his son back to him, but the Ren Knight was gone. Ben woke up with a shock just as Chewie was about to tell him that they were about to land on Naboo, the next Resistance rendezvous. He was going to be a father! But when? That was the question...


	14. Chapter 14

One Month Later....

Rey's Pov...

White light stung her eyes as she opened her eyes. She was in a hospital room, and a nurse was taking her blood.

"Oh, goodness me!" The young ginger haired woman exclaimed. "You're awake!"

Rey was about to answer when she felt suddenly sick. "I...I think I'm going to be sick." The nurse ran to get a bucket, and Rey puked. "Um, should I be feeling this queasy?"

The young nurse looked like she was about to fidget with her candy striper sleeves when she finally said, "I'll...I'll go get Doctor Ross. She knows more than I do about what tests they did on you when you were brought here."

The candy striper left in a hurry, and tall, middleaged lady with salt and pepper hair, and a kind face walked in forty five minutes later.

"How are we feeling Miss. Solo?" The doctor asked in a crisp British accent. She had a holo chart in her hands, and was flipping through it.

"Nauseous and queasy, to be honest," Rey answered, trying to sit up, and failing. "I remember fainting on Star Killer Base after my parents were killed, but not much else."

Doctor Ross nodded, and came over to fluff her pillows. "And have you ever been pregnant by any chance?"

Rey blushed, and cried. She nodded her head. After the tenth attempt of her uncle to try to rape her in her sleep had failed, the old bastard had gotten his rocks off and took her virginity. After her expected period didn't show up when it was expected, she realized that she was pregnant. Luckily, she soon miscarried, but instead of the act putting her off the idea of sex, it empowered her when she discovered how much power she had over men once she became a Knight of Ren.

"Yes, once, when I was seventeen," Rey simply answered.

Doctor Ross nodded and said, "That's what I thought. Your latest pelvic exam revealed that you have been pregnant before. But according to your chart, and the test results we got back, you are currently pregnant, Miss Solo. Congratulations."

Rey stared at the pale woman like she just spoke a foreign language. "How...how far along am I?"

"A month."

Rey thought back to all that happened, and what happened between her and Ben. She felt better about her predicament. Of course, they would probably have to get married, but not necesarily. All she knew was that she had to get out of this damn bed, and to Ben. They needed to decide on what to do next.

"Can I have visitors now that I'm awake?" Rey asked, somewhat testily.

"Yes, of course. General Dameron is just outside." The doctor left, and Poe came in, along with Chewie. Chewie gave her a gentle hug, and said that Ben was waiting impatiently.

"Thanks, Chewie. I'll see him after I'm done with Dameron here."

Chewie ducked under the doorway and left. Poe strolled over to the bed, dressed in a dark resistance General uniform, looking very dashing and handsome.

"I came to apologize for, well, everything," Poe said awkwardly. "You really fought well against your own men back there. But why was Hux after you to begin with?"

Rey sighed, and shook her head. "He was jealous and hurt that I rejected him, so he went whining and crying to Snoke about it. I had told him that I wanted what we had to be a casual thing, and that he had Phasma, but oh well," Rey brought her glass of water to her, using the Force.

She took a sip and transported it back to the nightstand beside her. "But you and Ben, he found out about you guys, right?"

"Yes. But even I didn't expect my father to charge in like fucking Gallahad and try to rescue mom like that. I...I tried to deflect the blaster shots, but that stormtrooper must have been acting on Snoke's orders the whole time. How else to explain the ease of your escape?"

Poe scowled at that, but took a deep breath. "Yeah, easy alright. You were going to keep me for a sex slave."

Rey laughed. "Don't feel bad, Poe. I enjoyed our encounter, but it was just business for me to get information, and before you ask, no, I didn't do that for every male prisoner, just the ones I found attractive. You should be flattered. Female prisoners I left up to Phasma since she prefers both, but I enjoy men thoroughly. You act like I stole something from you the way you're looking at me now."

Poe sighed and said, "Well, you kind of did, Ash--Rey. Snoke has Luke Skywalker and he plans to hold a public execution for him on Coruscant in two weeks."

"Shit."  
"Exactly."

"Will the Knights of Ren be there? My order typically handles state executions of this manner."

Poe scratched the back of his head, and said, "Yeah, all six of them, actually, even who they call the monk."

Rey understood the severity of the situation. "Then we have to rescue him. But I need Ben Kenobi. He is the only one here besides myself that can pass for one of them."

Poe grinned knowingly. "Okay, I'll get him. But does this mean that you're with the Resistance again?"

"It suits my purposes to be aligned with you now," Rey said, winking. "But after I talk with Ben, we will let you know what plans we've come up with."

"Fine. I'm going, geez you're touchy," Poe grumbled, and left the room in a huff.

Ben burst in and began covering her face with kisses, and finally kissing her deeply before saying, "Oh, Rey. Thank the gods you're awake! I feared the worst."

Rey giggled, and caressed her lover's slightly rough cheek. "I'm a bit sore, and queasy, but I have some big news that was just told to me today."

Ben flashed her a look of concern, and asked, "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant, Ben."  
"What?? For real?"  
"Yes. Congratulations, daddy."

Ben looked at her with such tenderness it touched her heart deeply. "Rey, I...I love you. We should get married, don't you think?"

"Not right away," Rey disagreed, and told him the plan of killing two Knights of Ren, and stealing their uniforms and lightsabers to prevent Luke Skywalker from being killed in a state execution.

"But I thought you hated your uncle," Ben pointed out.

Rey shrugged her shoulders. "Lecherous swine or not, he is still my mother's brother, and besides you, my only family. I'm doing this for her, not because I suddenly love or forgive him. Are you with me on this, or not, Ben?"

Ben flashed her a knowing grin, and kissed her hands. "Of course, I am. A part of me would like it if you took it easy, seeing as how you're pregnant. But I know I wouldn't be able to pull this off without you, since you are a Knight of Ren."

"Good. It's settled then. Call Dameron back in here, and we can formulate our plans."

For the next five hours, the Force sensitive lovers, and the General of the Resistance debated and finalized the best way to get to Coruscant and rescue Skywalker with minimal fuss.

After the plans were agreed upon, and finalized, Rey and Ben were left alone in the hospital room. Ben snuggled with Rey under the covers, and rubbed the life growing in there, and knew that the dark Jedi he had dreamed of, was his unborn son...


	15. Chapter 15

Ben's Pov...

Over the next three days of preparation and planning, Ben kept dreaming of his unborn son.

"You will need to draw on my strength, father, and utilize your own connection to the darkside to make this plan work," His son said in a voice eerily like his own. Again, the young man wore black robes that were very fine, and were no doubt expensive.

"How are you able to speak to me in this way? I don't even know your name," Ben asked.

The young man approached him, and said gently, "My name is Damien, father. Prince Damien Solo of the New Republic. Now go, only it is my great uncle's destiny to die for his sins towards my mother. I trust that she told you that he took her virtue one of those times he visited her hut. The Masters are not pleased with him, but he will learn this when he is claimed by the Force. The netherworld of the Force does not take kindly to pedophiles, particularly when grandmother entrusted her brother with the care of her daughter so blindly."

"I should hope not!" Ben said, angrily. "Will you have this kind of adult awareness when you are born, son?"

"I am hoping that that will be the case," Damien said. "But if not, you will both be excellent teachers." Damien's dark chocolate eyes softened. "I am merely here because I am a messenger. Now go, father. I love you."

Ben debated whether or not to hug this strange, Force sensitive young man, but in the end he did. Damien hugged him back, and then smiled, and walked away. The dream ended there, and that was when Ben knew that the time of preparation and planning was over, it was time to act, or perish in the process...

💙---

Two Days Later...

Luke's Pov...

The Coruscant sun blinded the old Jedi Master's eyes as he was led out in binders to a huge, roaring crowd. His eyes adjusted, and he realized that the prison he was being kept in was none other than the Imperial prison on Coruscant. Of course, it was. The very Emperor who his father Anakin Skywalker killed all of those years ago had finally managed to subdue him.

He thought it strangely ironic that his head would leave his shoulders on the property of the old rebel alliance's enemy. Leia and Han Solo were dead, and Rey, or Ashara Ren as she was calling herself these days, tried to stop the blaster shots; or so he had been informed by his jailers.

He had much to answer for in his life, but his biggest was desiring Rey so intensely. She was so powerful, smart, and beautiful in the most intoxicating way, and seemed older than her seventeen years. He had not had a woman in years, was not even supposed to long for such base, carnal delights. But she had been sleeping so peacefully, so like an angel, that he couldn't resist.

She tried to fight him, but he shamefully used the Force to pin the beautiful teen girl in place as he finally was able to take her. Luke felt shame afterwards, but when Snoke began tempting her to the darkside, Luke wasn't that surprised.

He had promised Master Yoda that he would return to complete his training, but Yoda died when he returned, and had never told Luke that he had been suffering from a wasting illness for quite some time. Oh yes, Luke Skywalker had much to answer for, indeed. The tall Knight of Ren stood poised with his red lightsaber, and when he brought it down on Luke's neck, Luke welcomed death like an old friend, and became one with the Force at last....


	16. Chapter 16

Rey's Pov...

Coruscant, the citywide Imperial capital of the First Order came into view, after The Silencer came out of hyperspace. Chewie and Poe hated that they were using her Command shuttle, but she explained that it would be more believable if she arrived in her own ship, rather than the Millenium Falcon, which was a known resistance ship.

"This ship handles like a dream," Poe commented, as he began the landing cycle.

Rey smiled under her mask. Ben wore a spare mask of hers, and she explained that the robes were from an ex boyfriend who never got all of his clothing out of her quarters due to a slight case of death.

"You look great," Rey said, and made slight adjustments to his armor so that it fell just right. She knew that he felt uncomfortable but he was supposed to pass for a Knight of Ren. She only hoped that the other Knights didn't care that he was wearing Sir Killian's uniform and mask.

They disembarked, and Rey handed him Killian's lightsaber that had a crossguard on it like hers, only with a heavier hilt, since it was designed by a Sith with a similar build to Ben. Ben followed her into the palace stealthily as Snoke arrived to the sound of the huge crowds gathered to watch her uncle die.

When Rey had a clear shot to incapacitate the guards came up, Ben stopped her. "What the hell, Ben?! They're going to kill him."

Ben shook his head and told her about how their son came to him in dreams and said that it was Luke's destiny to die for his sins.

"Damien, huh?" Rey mused. "I like the name, Damien it is, I guess. So, we're just supposed to watch the monk kill him?"

"Yes, but we're going to kill Snoke," Ben informed her.

"Good, let's get closer."

They steathily made their way closer to the back of the scaffold as Snoke prattled on and on about how good this display of strength was good for the First Order, blah, blah, blah. Then the monk, with his prominent hood, strolled forward, and quickly, but cleanly ended Luke Skywalker's life.

Rey felt the sad tremor in the Force hit her like a rock in her stomach, and then she heard the voice of her son for the first time: " _Ignore it, mother, Snoke is your mission objective, not uncle Luke. Go."_

Ben nodded to her, and she ignited her lightsaber, and cut down the first guard.

The crowd began to scream and stampede out of there, but the Knights of Ren advanced on them, and hissed, "Traitorous bitch!"

"Men, the only one who betrayed our order was your so called Snoke! You just killed Lord Vader's son on his orders!" Rey snarled.

Ben killed two of them when they tried to grab her, but the monk said in his quiet voice, "Lady Ren has the right of this. Forgive me, for this distasteful act." The monk held out his lightsaber to her.

"No, I won't kill you. Will you serve your Lady as your vows compel you to, or take orders from a corpse the rest of your life?!" She demanded of all of them.

The monk knelt, as well as the other two left alive. The rest were dead by Ben's lightsaber. "Good. Then let's kill this charlatan."

Their new allies flanked them as they headed further into the elegant palace. Snoke was in the throne room, and once they were in there, the doors sealed shut, and Rey felt the certainty that win or lose, she would fulfill her grandfather's legacy or die trying...


	17. Chapter 17

Ben's Pov...

Most of the red praetorian guards were dead at their feet, but Snoke was trying to use Force lightning to kill all of their compatriots in the vast, elegant room. When he got to Rey, he lifted her up, and began choking her with the Force.

"Pathetic. You were my greatest apprentice, Ashara. Now, you have lowered yourself to carry a mere scavenger's bastard," Snoke snarled. "And to think, you could have been my successor, the heir to this vast Empire around you. Now, you will die."

"Not if I gut you first, monster," Ben snarled, and whirled his lightsaber in a complicated arc, and on the downstroke, put his whole hatred, and rage at this decrepit monster harming the woman of his dreams into the cut. Snoke's body flew apart, spraying blood and gore everywhere as he fell to the polished black floors.

Rey fell to the floor, unconscious, but alive, and the only Ren Knight alive, the monk, rushed to her side, and said, "She lives, and the child as well. I can see why you fought so passionately for her. You have the option, of course, to join our order. But it is temporary, naturally."

Ben smiled underneath his mask. "I only want to make this galaxy a better place. I think when our son comes of age, he may be of a mind to join."

"Of course, my Lord," The monk said kindly. "We must all now embrace the gray, for otherwise, one cannot have full mastery of the Force as a whole. The Sith and Jedi are no more. You and Ashara will form the new order of gray Jedi. If you will allow me, I would be honored to teach the new Force sensitives this philosophy."

Rey was just coming around, and Ben asked her, "Are you, alright?"

"I'm fine." She looked around the throne room as she sat up, and took off her helmet. She rubbed at her red, raw throat. "I guess this is all ours now? Does that sound good to you?"

Ben removed his helmet and helped her up. "I think it sounds about perfect, so long as I am sharing it with you," He placed a hand on her belly, and felt his son stir at his touch, "And the children we will have?"

Rey laughed. "And how many will we be having, by chance?"

Ben laughed, and held her close, "As many as you want."

"Good answer, but let's get this one out of me before planning for the next one," Rey teased, and drew his face down to hers.

Their lips touched, and Ben deepened the kiss by pouring all of his love, devotion, and caring into it. When their eyes met, he felt truly one with this remarkable, passionate woman in his arms, and in the Force itself, because in that moment they truly embraced the gray, and balanced the Force, fulfilling Darth Vader's legacy at long last...

The End


End file.
